Morning Musume Members
main article: Morning Musume This page consists of all current and former members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Members Current Members *Last Updated: April 1, 2012 (JST Time) Former Members *'Left Morning Musume without a graduation ceremony.' Leadership Leaders Subleaders *This position was established on April 21, 2001 , when Kaori Iida became the second leader. *There is no sub-leader from October 2, 2011 until May 19, 2012 Notable tenures Members of Morning Musume rarely stay in the group for more than six years, and to date only nine members have done this. *Last Updated: April 1, 2012 (JST Time) Mentors Often when a new member joins Morning Musume, a senior member is sometimes assigned to be their mentor. Second, fifth, sixth, and eighth generations did not have assigned mentors, however. *Third Generation **Ichii Sayaka → Goto Maki *Fourth Generation **Yasuda Kei → Ishikawa Rika **Yaguchi Mari → Yoshizawa Hitomi **Iida Kaori → Tsuji Nozomi **Goto Maki → Kago Ai *Seventh Generation **Michishige Sayumi → Kusumi Koharu *Ninth Generation **Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all ninth generation members *Tenth Generation **Sayashi Riho → Iikubo Haruna **Niigaki Risa → Ishida Ayumi **Tanaka Reina → Sato Masaki **Ikuta Erina → Kudo Haruka Members Colour *Each Morning Musume member has their own colour which is worn during concerts and is used to distinguish each member. Members Line-Up *5 Members Line-Up (With Nakazawa Yuuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Ishiguro Aya and Fukuda Asuka) **Ai no Tane **Morning Coffee *8 Members Line-Up (With Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari and Ichii Sayaka) **Summer Night Town **Daite HOLD ON ME! **Memory Seishun no Hikari *7 Members Line-Up (Without Fukuda Asuka) **Manatsu no Kousen **Furusato *8 Members Line-Up (With Goto Maki) **LOVE Machine *7 Members Line-Up (Without Ishiguro Aya) **Koi no Dance Site *11 Members Line-Up (With Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai) **Happy Summer Wedding *10 Members Line-Up (Without Ichii Sayaka) **I WISH **Renai Revolution 21 *9 Members Line-Up (Without Nakazawa Yuuko) **The☆Peace! *13 Members Line-Up (With Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto, and Konno Asami) **Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ **Souda! We're ALIVE **Do it! Now *12 Members Line-Up (Without Goto Maki) **Koko ni Iruzee! **Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima **AS FOR ONE DAY *15 Members Line-Up (With Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. Also without, Yasuda Kei) **Shabondama **Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ **Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *14 Members Line-Up (Without Abe Natsumi) **Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ **Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *12 Members Line-Up (Without Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai) **Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago **THE Manpower!!! *11 Members Line-Up (Without Iida Kaori) **Osaka Koi no Uta *10 Members Line-Up (With Kusumi Koharu. Also without, Yaguchi Mari and Ishikawa Rika) **Iroppoi Jirettai **Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ **Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *8 Members Line-Up (Without Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto) **Aruiteru *9 Members Line-Up (With Mitsui Aika) **Egao YES Nude **Kanashimi Twilight *9 Members Line-Up (With Junjun and Linlin. Also without, Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki) **Onna ni Sachi Are **Mikan **Resonant Blue **Pepper Keibu **Nai Chau Kamo **Shouganai Yume Oibito **Nanchatte Renai **Kimagure Princess *8 Members Line-Up (Without Kusumi Koharu) **Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai **Seishun Collection **Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *9 Members Line-up (With Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon. Also without, Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin) **Maji Desu ka Ska! **Only You **Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai *12 Members Line-up (With Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka. Also without, Takahashi Ai) **Pyoko Pyoko Ultra **Renai Hunter *11 Members Line-up (Without Niigaki Risa) **TBA Category:Morning Musume